


Literary

by southofreality (Kyuu)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Books, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuu/pseuds/southofreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroki disapproves of Nowaki's casual reading material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literary

**Author's Note:**

> For [Megori](http://ibfeemkaum.livejournal.com), who requested, "I really dunno...I just want to read something about them..." Or basically, I took what she said and literally abused it as a prompt.

Kamijou Hiroki isn't the type to snoop around his lover's business because he's really not as mistrustful as most people think - really, he's not - but when he finds _it_ among Nowaki's belongings while cleaning, trapped inside a pile of miscellaneous papers and medical reports, he's really not sure what to think.

After all, there's a reason he doesn't keep _that_ around the house, and Nowaki having _it_ feels like a slap in the face to Hiroki.

And Kamijou Hiroki isn't someone who's going to take that type of betrayal lying down, oh, no. He's going to confront Nowaki about it.

 

"Hiro-san, I'm home," Nowaki cheerfully greets him, and Hiroki can feel his determination waver slightly at his boyfriend's warm smile. _No, Hiroki, don't back down. That's how he always gets you._

Hiroki grunts angrily and lifts the affronting piece of evidence into Nowaki's line of sight. "What. Is. _This._ " he growls through clenched teeth.

Nowaki blinks twice, then lets out a soft laugh as if it didn't matter - as if _it_ didn't _matter_ \- which both insults Hiroki and makes him wonder if he's overreacting (he's not, he swears). "One of the nurses left it behind in a meeting," Nowaki explains calmly, "and when I returned it to her, she insisted that I borrow it because it's so unusual for someone to have the name Nowaki. You're always telling me I should read Usami-san's novels..."

And Nowaki's not really wrong because Hiroki does tell him that all the time, but he has five copies of everything else except _that_ \- including those stupid trashy Junai Romantica novels Usami insists on writing, if Nowaki wanted to read BL - so why Nowaki would go out of his way to read _this_ is beyond him.

"Why _this_?" Hiroki hisses, voice tinted with hurt while red stains his cheeks (because, really, having your boyfriend read about your best friend's take on some bizarro alternative universe of your relationship is too much to handle), and grabs Nowaki by the collar to pull him down to Hiroki's eye-level.

"I really don't know," Nowaki confesses earnestly, "I just want to read something about them... Especially since you're so adamant about keeping those books away from me."

And Hiroki sort of deflates because it _is_ mostly his fault why is he such an idiot but hell if he's going to keep any of those Junai Egoist books around the house because he really likes to pretend they don't exist, and releases Nowaki's collar and turns away. But then Nowaki is pulling him back into a half-embrace and refusing to let go.

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san," Nowaki says softly, propping his chin to rest on Hiroki's shoulder when Hiroki finally stops struggling. "If I knew it'd make you that upset, I wouldn't have done it. I'll return her book tomorrow," and Hiroki accepts that as that because it's the best he's gonna get.

"Besides, you had nothing to worry about. I still love this Hiro-san the best," Nowaki explains, as if that fixes anything, and Hiroki glares at him and is about to yell, _What the hell! Whatever gave you that stupid idea! As if I'd ever be concerned about you falling in love with a stupid fictional character –_ when his complaint is muffled soundly with a kiss.

 

Hiroki is complicated, okay.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 2010.03.04


End file.
